


Keep my Secret

by Caramell0w



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Steve happens upon you as you are sunbathing and scares you. When he follows you into the water you either have to save him and risk your secret being exposed, or let him drown.





	Keep my Secret

My favorite thing to do is sit on the sunny beach, the waves crashing up over my tail and falling back into the vast, blue, ocean. I dig my fingers in the sand and squish the mud between my them, enjoying the rough particles on my skin. This is pure heaven.

The beach I found is secluded; but mother was always warning me not to stay out too long, so someone might see me.

_“Y/N, it’s a matter of time before someone sees you. We have to stay a secret. As soon as someone finds out, that will be the end of us. We will be hunted like sharks, is that want you want? Humans can’t be trusted with our secret.”_

_“No, Mama. I’m sorry. I just like the warmth of the sun on my skin, and the feel of the waves as they crash over my tail, it feels nice.”_

_She sighs. This has become a daily conversation with me now._

As I grew older, the urge to continue sunbathing only grew greater. I had to swim far and wide to find secluded beach, as most humans were visiting unknown islands more often. I hid in an alcove one day listening to a pair talk about how they were happy with their excursion… whatever that means.

I lay down, in the sand, my eyes closed, and the waves rushing up over my body. Normally I’m on point, but today I must have dozed off. The voices were much closer than I would normally allow and I scramble to get back into the water.

“Hey wait,” a male voice says.

I get into the water and swim as fast as I can; my heart is beating a hundred miles a minute.  _He didn’t see me, it’s okay._  I pop my head up see the man is swimming out to me. He has blonde hair and he’s fighting the waves as they try to push him back to shore.

“Please, wait,” he calls and coughs as the water enters his mouth.

I watch his arms flail as the waves begin pulling him under. He bobs to the surface, and goes back under again.

I’m struggling with what to do. He’s human, and he will give away my secret; but I can’t watch him go under. Human’s can’t breathe like mermaids can. He won’t make it.

I swim to him, his body is slowly descending under the water. I push my lips to him, giving him some much need oxygen. His eyes pop open and he looks at me as I help him to the surface.

Breaking the surface, he coughs, gasping for air.

“You saved me. Thank you. Who are you?”

I don’t respond to him, instead I concentrate on taking him to the shore.

“I’m Steve. Please! Tell me the name of the beautiful girl who saved me.”

I smile. It’s not often a handsome man calls  _me_  beautiful. “Y/N,” I whisper.

“Y/N.” The way my name rolls off his tongue is sinful. I want nothing more than to hear it again.

We reach the shoreline, and he is able to stand. I watch as he walks out of the water, his shirt and shorts clinging to every part of his body, leaving very little to the imagination. I stay where I am, my lower half hidden beneath the cover of water.

“Thank you for your help. I’d like to see you again, would that be possible?”

“Steve, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

 _Has he not seen my tail? Does he not understand we are very different?_  I pull my tail out of the water, showing him my beautiful green and gold scales. It’s a risk— showing him. For some reason though, I trust he won’t share my secret with anyone.

“I live in the sea, and you live on land. My mom has always told me to be careful with humans. She said you will hunt us if you know about us.”

“I’m not like most people. I won’t tell anyone about you. If I come back tomorrow, can I see you again?”

No.  _Tell him no, and swim away._  “Yes.”

He smiles. “Then, until tomorrow, my beautiful girl.” He turns and walks away, leaving me alone in the alcove.

He returns like he promised the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. Day after day he comes and sits with me. We spend hours talking with one another and learning about each other. It my favorite part of my day, and I feel giddy when I see him walk down the beach.

The two of us are sitting on the beach, letting the waves roll over us. Today he brings me different fruits to try— bananas, oranges, grapes. Some of the flavors are strange, but overall, not too bad. They are nothing like lobsters or crab though. I promise him I will bring some of those for him next time.

“Where do you live?” He asks, scanning the ocean.

“Out there.” I point to a small island barely visible on the horizon. “I wish I could take you there. It’s beautiful.”

“I wish I could show you my home too. I want to share everything with you, Y/N.”

My eyes widen, and I smile. “Steve, will you meet me tomorrow?”

He hesitates, “Yesss. I come every day, don’t I?” He scrunches his eyebrows together, confused.

“Good. I have to go, meet me tomorrow. I have a surprise for you.” As a wave comes up, I follow it back into the water and swim as fast as my tail will take me.

I figured out how I can get legs, how I can be able to go with Steve, and see his home. It’s a full moon tonight, and I have a moon stone. I remember reading about a spell that will allow me to have legs on land, and I know my Aunt Millie will help me cast it. She fell in love with a human long ago, and did the same thing.

The thought of being able to spend more time with Steve besides on the beach has me giddy and I locate my Aunt, playing with a school of fish. I smile and wave at her, and she motions for me to follow her to her cave. We pop our heads above water and it’s like she just knows.

“You’re looking for help tonight with a spell for that handsome man you have been seeing on the beach, aren’t you?” She smiles.

“How did you know?” I ask in disbelief.

“Your mother has been watching you for a distance and she told me you would probably be coming to me for help. Before you ask, yes,I can help.”

“Mother has been watching?”

She cups my cheek with her hand. “Yes, my dear. She watches you everyday, interacting with him. She still doesn’t trust him, but she told me she thinks he is sincere. According to your mother, he seems to really like you, Y/N.”

“I really like him too, Aunt Millie. I think I might be falling in love with him. He’s kind, generous, beautiful, funny. He’s the perfect mate.”

She gets a far off look in her eye. “Yes, I remember those feelings well.” She sighs and turns her attention back to me. “Meet me at the moon cavern tonight. I will make sure you have legs for tomorrow.”

“How long will they last?”

She sighs. “As long as you are out of the water, you will have legs.”

 

* * *

I’m hiding behind some rocks, waiting for Steve; not wanting to spoil the surprise. I look down at my legs, they are so weird looking. I miss my scales as I examine them; but this is the only way I can be with him.

“Y/N?” He calls out. “Where are you?”

I stand on wobbly legs, and lean back against the rocks for support; I’m still not used to these things. “Over here.”

He comes closer, and shock is written on his face. “You have legs?”

I blush. “Yes. Is it okay?” I’m nervous now. What if he doesn’t like it, what if he doesn’t want to bring me anywhere besides this beach?

“Is it okay?” He takes a step closer and wraps his arm around my waist, helping me stand straight. “It’s amazing! How did you do it? How long does it last for?” He pulls me into a hug, and I melt into him.

“My Aunt helped me, and she said as long as I’m on land, the legs will stay.”

“Where did you get the dress?”

“I found it on a boat and stole it.”

“Y/N, I can’t wait to show you off to my friends, this is going to be amazing. Thank you.” He leans down and as his lips graze mine, a spark of electricity dances between them. Not enough to hurt, it just adds a tingly sensation to the kiss. I flutter my eyes open and look at him. “What was that?”

“When there is love between two, sparks fly.” I smile and shrug.

“Can’t wait to experience that again.” He smiles and lowers his head to mine for another mind blowing kiss.  


End file.
